I'm kind of Pregnant
by BretterThanYou
Summary: harry got hermione pregnant prior to their 7th year but noone knows. He's already found all the horcruxes and is now hiding from Voldemort. rating may go up also includes ocs Sequel now up known as Revealing of the Past.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger laid down in her bed staring deadlike into the ceiling wearing a blue tanktop and a blue mini skirt. She was still shocked from what the doctor had told her.

FLASHBACK

Hermione sat on the doctor's bed impatiently.

"Hermione, I have to tell you that you might want to tell your parents as soon as possible. But your pregnant."

END

She couldn't think how to tell them. Although she knew who the father was (Harry) after 'conforting' him after finding the final horcrux earlier when he found it earlier during the summer. After which he broke down in tears after seeing a vision of his parents murder. Hermione aroseto go downstairs when she heard a tapping at her window. She quickly spun to see Hedwig.at her window. She quickly ran to the window to let the snow white owl in.

Hermione,

I'm signing this anonomously because i'm hiding. Please write back.

signed. You know.

'_Harry if you wanted to stay anonomous why the hell did you use Hedwig?' _ She thought. She got out a pen and some paper and wrote teh following.

Next time DON'T USE HEDWIG. I am sending this back with her because I don't have an owl. I do need you to go to Diagon Alley friday at 7:00 PM so I can tell you something. I'll be with my parents.

'Mione

P.S. It involves our future.

She sent this plus one to Ron telling him to meet her and Harry there. She then immediately ran downstairs to eat dinner.


	2. Diagon Alley

I AM THE SOLE OWNER OF HARRY POTTER... NO DON'T SET THE STAY PUFF MARSHMELLOW MAN ON ME... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH enjoy.

CHAPTER 2: DIAGON ALLEY

Hermione and her parents were sitting at a table at the ice cream shop (Forgot name of it) awaiting Harry's arrival. Hermione could've sworn she had heard people calling her name but everytime she would say 'what' her parents would give her a weird look as if she was going insane. Finally after what seemed like five hours shedistinctively heard Harry. Ron had joined them he was accompanied by Ginny and much to Hermione's dismay Mrs. Weasley.

"'Mione." He called she looked around and saw no one.

"Harry where are you" Hermione said into the air.

"Look behind you."

Turning around Hermione saw Harry take off his invisibility cloak and jumped up to hug him. Harry returned the smile and said. "I have been wanting to see you guys for a long time. So what's this big news."

"Harry you remember earlier in the summer after you had the uh vision..."

"Yeah"

"Well, I'm kind of pregnant."

"YOUR WHAT" Everybody except Harry yelled her parents couldn't believe and immediately went beserk on Hermione.

"YOU ARE NOT TO COME HOME YOUNG LADY." Hermione's father was obviously very upset and hated the fact that Hermione had betrayed trust that she had held since she was born.

"John don't yell so loud at her."

"I'LL YELL AS LOUD AS I WANT AT HER SHE'S BETRAYED OUR TRUST AND SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE. INFACT COME ON WE'RE LEAVING IF YOU DARE COME BACK... THAT BABY HAD BETTER BE ABORTED."

Before they could leave Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Mrs. Weasley alone Hermione broke into tears as Harry walked up to Mr Granger.

"Your exactly how I thought you'd be you no-good-nasty-son-of-a-bitch. I don't care what you say. IF SHE HAS TO STAY WITH ME SHE WILL NOT HAVE AN ABORTION. I won't let her. Seeing as the baby is partially my responsibility-"

"How do you know that. How do you know she hasn't slept with other boys like him," He pointed at Ron. "She is nothing but a whore and I-"

He had no time to finish as he had met Harry's fist. "It seems like I know Hermione more than you think I do. LEAVE NOW." They then wasted no time to hightail it out of there. Mrs. Weasley said she had to go owl Dumbledore and Ginny went to go get some books leaving Harry there with Ron and Hermione.


	3. Back to hiding

A/N: Thanks to my Review peeps hope you like this chapter as well.. and well yeah i own HP In my dreams. NO MORE RANTING

Chapter 3: Back to Hiding.

Harry looked at the ground. '_Damnit why did that vision have to come... now I'm still a kid. No father to take after.' _Harry thought this before a voice retaliated in his head. _'Then what do you call Sirius a next door neighbor.'_

"Harry how the hell could you. You are living my dream. IT WAS MY DREAM TO HAVE HERMIONE." He said this when Hermione had been well out of hearing distance.

"Dreams die Ron... You don't think that I hadn't dreamt of a nice life with Sirius"

"That doesn't matter... You couldn't save his life if yours depended on it. Nobody liked him anyway."

"Think of what your saying Ron."

"I HAVE... ITS MY DREAM TO BE WITH HER. AND YOU STOLE IT FROM ME." He sulked off leaving Harry there alone to think about his future. Hermione returned a few moments later.

"Harry, whats wrong."

"Tell me the truth. How did you feel about Sirius."

"I loved as if he was my own godfather why."

All Harry could muster was a snort. Hermione noticed this and looked at Harry with deep concern. _'I'll have to talk to Ron about this.' _Hermione glanced at the nearest clock. _'1:15. And I'm already getting drowsy.'_ Both she and Harry arose to go to Fred and George's Shop they looked around and Harry groaned when he saw Ron laughing his eyes off at an ad.

FAKE LIGHTNING BOLT SCARS

Wanna be just like Harry Potter.

Try out these Lightning Bolt Scars. The newest in our line of Harry Potter wear which includes.

Glasses

Wigs

Scars

Quidditch Gear

Voice Changer.

Harry looked at Hermione and ran towards the back of the shop. "FRED GEORGE I WANT TO SEE YOU RIGHT NOW."

"Coming. Hiya Harry."

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF. HARRY POTTER WEAR. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT. ARE YOU TRYING TO GET EVERY POTTER FAN KILLED. I MEAN HONESTLY WHAT IF VOLDEMORT THINKS THEIR ME. WELL GOODBYE WORLD."

"Harry calm down."

"Look, I over reacted but please switch them to something like action figures or Some Constipation thing."

"Harry your a genius."

"Do I look like Hermione."

"No"

Harry got some items (for free of course.) He and Hermione left.

"'Mione are you ready to go get your stuff."

"Harry why?"

"Well you don't want an abortion do you."

"Well.. No. Also where are you hiding at."

"Close to Hogsmeade. No I'm joking I'm actually at Hogwarts."

"Wow I didn't know students are allowed there during the summer."

"Dumbledore insists. I've also met the new Caretaker and she has four kids all in our year. One of them is technically not hers and adopted them as a second family. They are there as well." Hermione just nodded. They continued to walk towards the Leaky Cauldron where Lupin and Tonks met them holding hands.

"Wotcher Harry, Hermione"

"Hi Tonks." They replied in unison. Harry nodded at Lupin with a smile.

Together the 4 of them walked off towards the pub where Lupin grabbed a beer mug and instructed to them to grab a hold of it. They did so and were at Hogwarts a few moments later. They entered the entrance hall where. "Hello Harry, Remus, Tonks. And who is this?" A tall slender woman of about 30 with blonde hair and glasses met them at the doors.

"Melissa this is My best friend Hermione Granger."

"Ah. Heard A lot about you I have." She spoke with an american accent ",Oh Hermione I'd like to introduce you to the new Defense teacher. Harry Potter."

"Assisstant teacher Melissa Assisstant." Remus Corrected her. "My assisstant to be exact."

"Congratulations Remus and you too Harry."

They walked towards the Great Hall where Dumbledore awaited to address them.


	4. Staff Meeting

I TAKE NO CREDIT FOR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT MY CHARACTERS. OH AND PLOT

Chapter 4: Staff Meeting

"...On the date of August 27, 1997 Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are hereby admitted to the Order of the Phoenix." Professor McGonagall read to the remains of the Order.

"Thank you." Hermione said excitedly. It had been about 3 weeks since the incident at Diagon Alley and Hermione had gotten over her father's wrath.

"Now Harry, Hermione I would like to speak to you about that thing that Miss. Granger carries in her stomach." Dumbledore greeted them at the door leading to the corridors outside the Room of Requirement.

"Yes Professor?" They said in unison as the three of them walked to Dumbledore's office.

"Obviously we need to arrange who will take care of the baby while you are in classes. As well as some improvements upon the castle and activities this year. Hermione I would like to tell you that since you have had full marks since you arrived here at Hogwarts that you are eligible to skip your final year go immediately to your NEWTS and become an assisstant professor to any subject you would like. With the exception of Defense against the Dark arts due to the fact that as you know that position is filled. "

"Are there any benefits to it." Hermione asked questionably.

Before Dumbledore had time to reply to Hermione's question Harry answered it.

"No curfew, your own quarters next to your teachers, ability to give and deduct house points, and relieve students and give students detentions and we all know how much you enjoyed that as a prefect. You will take full control of a class once a week. Or in my case at least 5 times a month because of full moons. You also sit at the staff table attend meetings. YADA YADA YADA. Now what else did you need to talk to us about."

"Ah Yes... Who would you like to be the childs babysitter or nanny."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and nodded befor replying at coordinated timing. "Mrs. Weasley."

"Alright we will check on her. Now Furthermore Hermione do you accept."

"Yes"

"Alright then we need to talk to the other staff as soon as possible. I will make you aware of when meetings will be held."

Harry and Hermione walked to the Great Hall where a tall semi-muscular man with shining brown hair that was spiked, brown eyes which were hidden behind sunglasses and a necklace with a cross made out of white gold was sitting playing an acoustic guitar.

"_Just drive, you slam the door and so do I _

Tongue tied, from all the little things

And they're the reason that I scream

I needed you,

Probably as bad as I need another hole in the head

Was I mean to you?

Car keys in your hand

I believe that you would leave me for dead..." It took him a while before he noticed Harry there, "hey Harry, Hermione."

"Hey Riku. Wheres Andy and Erica."

Riku snorted and nodded towards the Hufflepuff Table where a young man with a light brown hair color that was laying flat hazel eyes was kissing a rather pretty female with blonde hair and blue eyes. "I'll bet you the Hufflepuff's will be pissed when they find out about that. And before you ask Mom's waking Jamie up." He began to tune his guitar as Hermione and Harry laughed and looked at the door where Melissa was pulling a young woman with black hair and grey eyes wearing a black halter top and black jeans with chains on its pockets.

_"Have you ever wondered why in a dream you can touch the fallen sky _

or fly to the heavens that watch over you telling you its all voodoo. Voodoo Too" Jamie smiled at Riku as he played her current favorite song. The thunder rolled outside signaling a storm later in the day.

"Potter and the Insufferable Know-It-All are supposed to go to the staff room immediatley." Harry groaned as he turned to find Severus Snape standing in the door-way.

Harry and Hermione ran as fast as they could of course Harry about a mile in front of his friend stopping to let her catch up they decided to walk the whole 2 centimeters to the staff room.

"Glad you could make it. We will now draw your tutor you will assist Miss Granger." Dumbledore Greeted them delightfully as he reached into the sorting hat and withdrew a piece of parchment. "The new subject for Hermione Granger to assist in is none other than Transfiguration. Now on to more business. This year Hogwarts celebrates it's five thousandth aniversary. Now we plan to have a ball any ideas for entertainment."

"Riku knows how to play the guitar. He and Andy have a little band with Erica. How about them." Melissa chirped in first as Snape brought up their relationship. "That's provided the imbeciles dont start making love on the stage." She looked confused yet laughed all the same.

"I agree with Melissa, Riku seriously knows how to sing." Harry said Hermione agreed full heartedly.

"Well we would like to hear him first." McGonagall exclaimed over a minor racket started from Remus telling jokes.

"Alright. Then chances are it will be Riku and the others but Drinks." Dumbledore spoke again.

"Punch" The entire staff said at the same time.

"Food?" Dumbledore asked yet again.

"Do the thing we did at the Yule Ball." Harry suggested.

"Alright."

"We should hold it on the day before Christmas Break." Hermione brought up an idea.

"Everything else should be decided by the prefects. I hereby call this meeting closed."

Everyone left in a rush Harry and Hermione walked to the Great Hall where they watched a few teachers gathered around a small stage set up in the middle of the hall. The stage had a Guitar a drum set and a bass guitar set up on it. Riku sat on the stage setting up a headset.

"Testing alright lets get started." He said before Andy and Erica took there spots at the drums and bass respectively. "Well lets get this over with."

The staff clapped as they bowed on stage. McGonagall rushed towards them and was the first to invite them to play at the Ball which was accepted.

September 1st drew nearer Dumbledore had already taken them to go get supplies. Harry and Hermione had began to help Lupin and McGonagall with lesson plans. Riku was doing his usual sit around and write songs. 3 out of the nine million he actually liked. Erica and Andy were cutting down on their making out as they began working on a duet for the ball and Jamie was doing nothing but sulking in corners and writing poems and such, Melissa when she wasn't getting everything ready for the new school year was often helping her kids with whatever they needed. Finally, the day was there and Harry began seeing more of everybody Flitwick needed to ask Harry to help in setting up his class a few times. To Harry's surprise Snape was laughing a lot and seen with Melissa just about everywhere in the hall. Hermione had walked in on a compromising position between Erica and Andy and Riku was finally cutting down on his songwriting. Harry and Hermione were told to guide the first years (or midgets if your Ron) across the lake arriving there relativly quicker than they ever remembered the boats getting there. As they entered they heard the school song being played by a guitar most likely at the request of Dumbledore. Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "Riku" They said as they entered the hall for the feast.


	5. The Feast

I TAKE CREDIT FOR NOTHING BUT SOME CHARACTERS AS WELL AS THE PLOT. I WISH I COULD OWN POTTER AND HIS CRONIES BUT I CANT. SO SUE ME.

To Whom It May Concern... I got a review of someone being a little confused of a few characters. Well Riku Andy Erica And Jamie transferred from the US Melissa is Riku Andy and Jamie's mom Erica is Andys BF Kim who you will meet in this chapter is brand new and no backstory has been made yet. Reason harry knows them is that while they were staying at hogwarts with their mom (who is the caretaker in this) Harry is hiding here thus he knows them.

Chapter 5: The welcoming feast

As they entered and took their seats at the staff table McGonagall called out the names to sort the first years. Dumbledore made mention of the new 7th & 6th years that were to be sorted. Professor let's not forget the new 7th years." He indicated the 5 students off to the side of the hall. Minerva smiled thinly as she nodded her head and set the hat back on it's stool.

"Andy Showron" Andy walked soundlessly over to the stool and put the hat on his head "GRYFFINDOR"

McGonagall called out another name some Kim Davis and Riku stared intently at the woman who walked her way to the stool looking deeply into her light brown hair and eyes her hair pulled back to a ponytail, it took it about a moment before shouting Gryffindor to the heavens. Next called up was Erica who was sorted into Gryffindor. Riku was also sorted into Gryffindor followed by Jamie who nervously glanced at the others and walked to the hat the group got into a hushed silence as the only new 6th year was sorted into Gryffindor was once again shouted for about the 5th time in 5 minutes.

Finally, Dumbledore arose and spoke, "To the new students welcome and the old ones welcome back. There is a time for words which I have for you nitwit, Oddment, blubber, and tweak. And Alas, Let the feast begin." After the feast everybody when back to the common rooms. When they got to the common room Riku, Jamie, Kim, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione (A last minute decision by the staff said that the latter two were to stay in the Gryffindor common room.) all said that they where going to bed. But right before Riku headed up the stairs he asked Andy and Erica what are you guys doing. Andy said, "We are going to bed in a little bit."

"OH gosh!"said Riku.

Well in morning Riku was the first down at the common room and he saw Andy and Erica on the couch still.And after Riku was seating there for about 30 minutes came walking down Hermione. She was immediately furious at the sight she saw. Erica jumped up and flung the blanket around her. And then Andy jumped up in his boxers about a minute later. Immediately roughly half of the Gryffindor house came running down the stairs. Riku's only expression was that he could not stop laughing. Then Snape ran in hearing the racket from outside and automatically said,"DETENTION 7: 30 tomorrow night Don't be late!"

And Andy started to walk out the door and Snape said,"Mr.Showron put some clothes on frist." As Andy walked towards his trunk Riku met him there.

"I thought you were going to go to bed."

"I did. On the couch next to Erica."

As they sat at the Gryffindor table awaiting McGonagall to pass out their time tables. Harry walked to the DADA Classroom noticing his and Remus' first class was with the Gryffindor and Slytherin 6th years. '_This should be interesting.'_ He thought to himself as he entered it and got out a couple books setting them on Lupin's desk.

Meanwhile over in the Dungeons where Snape was holding potions with the 7th year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. "Miss Jacobs can you tell me which potion we are making and will be for the next month that includes a piece of a human and is not suitable for changing to an animal." He asked Erica his voice a little hatred.

"Polyjuice potion." She replied simply.

In Transfiguration things were faring much much worse for McGonagall and Hermione who had to put up with first years of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

"No your moving your wand all wrong. Its more of a jab not a swish." Hermione redemonstrated in turning the string to a nail and turned it back in front of Blake Evans a first year Hufflepuff who was much like Neville.

Harry was faring better than both classes in Lupin's. Remus was teaching them the art of dueling as he told them they would at first take on Harry 1 on 1 which Harry defended easily. Starting when Lupin demanded some 3 on 1 fighting luckily for Harry it was the last one of class as he had barely fended off Ginny, Jamie, and Remus. Harry congratulated Ginny and Jamie and gave Remus a handshake before giving a bow to the audience. The days festivities over Harry walked to Hermione as she awaited his presence in the common room prior to dinner.


	6. Time for asking

**Sorry this took long to get out**

**Power went majorlyout around here (St. Louis)andbefore that i was campingfor two weeks **

**if you have any ideas on how to make this better. Please Email me at BVann1112aol**

**Chapter 6: Time to Ask?**

As Harry awoke to the sound of a door closing he opened his eyes and saw Hermione walking towards him. He stood up and got dressed before they quickly kissed and headed to breakfast. Where as everybody finished eating Dumbledore stood up and announced to the crowd. "This year there will be a ball the day before Christmas Break. I tell you this now because you may need more than one or two months to find a date. Attire is whatever you want." Harry seeing Riku get up rushed to him and told him to wait.

"Riku, I've seen the way you look at Ginny. She has looked at you the same way. Ask her before someone else does. She's way too popular for her own good. But trust me ask her. She'll say yes. See you when you get to class." He left Riku thinking to himself as he exited the hall with Hermione. As they walked she got around to asking him what he was talking to Riku about when he answered she merely grinned and kissed him as they parted ways. Little did they know one Gryffindor and 2 Slytherins saw this display and heard the conversation.

"Welcome class. Riku and Ron step up and give me a duel." Harry began his class today without Remus. (Night before the full moon) As they began Riku parried a couple of stunners and sent a couple of his own one nearly missing Ron the other blocked. Harry and the class watched intently as Ron sent anotherstunner yet this one missed by about 5 feet and headed for Harry who sent a shield charm up just in the nick of time. Next Riku sent a body bind at Ron and was answered with Sectumsempra which slashed his skin. Riku was then covered in blood before he sent a retaliating spell.

"Vulcano" A mass of flames in the shape of a bird hit Ron in the face as they both went down. Riku hurt beyond his imagination. Ron unconscious. Harry conjured two stretchers and sent them to the Hospital Wing before telling the class they were dismissed. Rushing as fast as he could to the transfiguration classroom.

"Professor I need to talk to Hermione and you might want to go to the Hospital wing." Mcgonagall looked appalled but hustled out none the less. " 'Mione I need you to look in the library restricted section or not for a spell called 'vulcano'. I want to know who invented it and wether or not its effects are lasting. Ron is kinda crisp right now and he used Sectumsempra on Riku. I gotta go." He ran to the hospital wing and saw Madam Pomfrey bustling about Riku and Ron. McGonagall looking frantically for a way to help Poppy turned to Harry and asked him to explain it to her. As he did no one interrupted him with questions until he said the spell Riku sent at Ron.

"What did it do." Poppy asked as she gave Riku a potion.

"Watch" Harry replied as he conjured a dummy and sent the firey bird at it. "I have Hermione looking it up for me." Ron finally came around and looked from the blood-stained Riku to Harry to McGonagall to Poppy who was now preparing a potion for Ron. He then looked at himself in a mirror and winced at his crisp face. The bell rang and Hermione was in a few minutes later she screamed at the sight she saw Ron's face then Riku. Neither one looking like themselves. She buried her face in Harry's cloak Pulling herself together the door opened and 6 figures entered. Dumbledore, Melissa, Andy, Erica, Jamie, and Ginny. Ginny looked at Riku eyes full of concern then looked at Ron eyes turning not nearly as concerned quickly. Dumbledore asked Harry to replay the story for the 2nd time and the other 4 were speaking to Riku. As Ginny walked to Ron's bed (making it look like she was worried about him) Riku turned to her.

"Ginny, as odd as it is for me to ask you when I am looking like this but would you go to the ball with me."

"Yes I will." Her reply was quick but Ron still tried to protest.

"Look what he did to me and your still going with him."

"Yes Ron I happen to like him right now more than you. Especially after what Hermione told me you said about Sirius and the fact that you are being a jerk to everybody." She retaliated and had to refrain from what she was going to say due to the fact that Melissa was walking out of the room. "Plus you had no reason to use that spell."

"But it was a duel. I did what I needed to win."

"Ron he is not a freaking death eater. You don't need to treat him like one." Ginny didn't speak this time it was Harry.

"How the Hell do you know. He could be freaking death eater in disguise telling you-know-who what your is up to." Hermione and Harry only heard this much as they exited the room. "It won't be long before you-know-who finds out about Hermione being pregnant." As a sound of Ginny's hand met the only non-burnt part of Ron's face a beetle was sitting on the window ledge listening intently to the conversation before flying off towards the astronomy tower.


	7. The Ball

Chapter 7: The Ball...

**The Chosen One a dad.**

_Is Hogwarts going to become a nersury for Hermione Granger's baby._

Undoubtedly, Albus Dumbledore is asking himself and the staff the same question. An inside source has informed me that Hermione Granger is indeed pregnant with Harry Potter's child. What will happen to Hogwarts now-

"What the hell who said this." Harry ripped the newspaper out of Hermione's hands and looked at the picture of him and Hermione that Rita took in the fourth year.

"Harry let's look at this logically. Who knows about the baby."

"Let me list here... Dumbledore, The staff, Riku, Andy, Erica, Jamie, Ginny. Mrs. Weasley, Your Parents, Ron.. No Doubt Mrs. Weasley told Mr. Weasley who might have told the rest of the Weasley's... That's it SNAPE... He's getting back at me for showing him up last year in front of Dumbledore."

"But, Snape wouldn't endanger the school's reputation." Hermione and Harry looked at each other and opened their mouths before running off.towards the hospital wing. As they arrived however they heard the voice of Mrs. Weasley pestering Ron.

"...HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS TO HER YOU DO NOT RUN HER LIFE AND YOU DESERVED THAT SPELL. Riku, from what Ginny has told me you are a nice boy and my condolenses(SP?) are out to you hoping you make a full recovery." Walking in just as the howler exploded Harry walked up and grabbed Ron by his hair.

"What the hell were you thinking Ron telling that to the press..." Harry began

"Telling what."

"Don't play stupid." He said before Ginny burst in gave a quick kiss to Riku before storming off to Ron and slapping him.

"What the fuck were you playing at Ronald"

"What are you talking about guys."

"You told them I was pregnant."

"I said I thought Riku was a spy and would tell you-know-who that you were pregnant. I had no clue he would go tell the press." This debate went on before they found out that Ron had told the press but not meaningfully. As they walked out of the wing this time Riku at their side they were watched and it wasn't until Riku threatened them with the spell he used on Ron that they stopped.

"Well sounds like Mudblood here isn't as good a girl as we thought she was boys. Or maybe Saint Potter could tell me how she was." The unmistakable voice of Draco Malfor was behind them. "Oh and Showbob or whatever your name is your sister is nice. She and I are going to the ball together. With some persuading she accepted of course." He looked from Crabbe to Goyle to Theodore Nott who was also a regular who then spoke.

"Hello, tell me Ginny how about you, would you go with me." Riku looked at Nott and then Ginny.

"Who are you." He began.

"Oh pardon my manners Theodore Nott."

"Right then I'll try to remember your name Mr. um..."

"Nott"

"Right Juanita."

"THEODORE NOTT SON OF THE DARK LORDS GREATEST SUPPORTER WHOSE FOOTSTEPS I AM FOLLOWING."

"Who are you."

Following Riku's statement they stormed off. Harry and Hermione laughing headed to the common room allowing Riku and Ginny some time without others around them. They grinned as Riku asked her what Nott's name was. As they walked Harry and Hermione climbed up to the astronomy tower.

"'Mione"

"Yeah"

"You realize what this means right."

"What what mean."

"We're putting up with the press all year. Oh and Ron's an ass."

Laughing she looked at the sky. "Your used to it aren't you. Putting up with the press."

"It's something you don't really get used to." They kissed and headed off to the staff room for the weekend meeting.

As Christmas break fastly approached Harry and Hermione spent some more time together after being told that they could have an extra week off. Mostly, they were trying to find out about Riku's spell. Riku, who had been getting some help from Ginny began writing some more songs. Andy and Erica were inseperable. Kim and Jamie had taken a rare likeing to the two pests of the school Ron and Draco respectively. While the girls were out shopping for some clothes for the ball Harry and Andy played Chess and Riku sat down and wrote some more. Before he tested them.

"Guys, I was thinking." He began.

"That's a first" Harry Commented as Andy made his move taking out Harry's knight with a pawn.

As Riku glared at him just as the girls walked in.

"Can you ask Hermione if she knows the spell to make instruments play on their own"

"Yeah, I do." She replied startling Andy and Riku.

"Sweet later can you tell me it."

"Of course." They went to go eat dinner the night before the ball.

As the hours past the night of the ball. Harry and Hermione faced Riku and Ginny as well as Andy and Erica in a Triple Threat Snowball fight that ended with no winner and the time came as Riku, Harry, and Andy awaited the arrival of their dates for the night.

Riku entered the hall early to set up the stage and what not as Harry and Hermione ushered in the students who were to open the dance. Ron kept sending death glares to Riku and Kim sent some to Ginny. (A/N I guess now might be a good idea to note that Riku broke up a relationship with Kim and she hasn't gotten over him exactly.) As the instruments played a slow tune for the first dance Riku finished hooking up his headset after he practically begged McGonagall who was still quite content with the use of muggle technoligy(SP?) in the school. Dumbledore climdbed the stairs to the stage and grabbed a microphone that was lying there. "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome for the first time live the band called Ministry of Darkness." Andy and Erica took the stage beginning to play. People wondering who would be singing talked amongst themselves anxiously. Yet the music hit a faster tempo sending the students into a wild oblivion.

"They Fall in line one at a time ready to play" Riku walked in from the Hall doors. The song continued as Riku ran through the spectators. When it ended he finally climbed aboard the stage. "HELLO HOGWARTS!" He yelled into the headset. "Well we came here to raise a little hell and have a little fun so what do you say we get started..." They played a few more including the duet between Andy and Erica before Riku spoke again. "This next song wraps up everything we do. It's a blast to play hope it's fun to listen to this song is called the diary of jane." Riku strumed up a tune when he picked up his guitar.

(A/N these next two songs i take no credit for the first is Diary of Jane off of Breaking Benjamin's new album and the other is Lonestar's Amazed.)

"If I had to  
I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask  
Would you like that?  
Would you like that?

And I don't mind  
If you say this love is the last time  
So now I'll ask  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?

No

Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
So tell me how it should be

Try to find out what makes you tick  
As I lie down  
Sore and sick  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?

There's a fine line between love and hate  
And I don't mind  
Just let me say that I like that  
I like that

Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
As I burn another page  
As I look the other way  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
So tell me how it should be

Desperate, I will crawl  
Waiting for so long  
No love, there is no love  
Die for anyone  
What have I become

Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
As I burn another page  
As I look the other way  
I still try to find my place  
In the diary of Jane"

He bowed before speaking again. "Actually this next song I would like everyone to dance to yes Harry that includes you and Hermione. That means yes me and Gin will too." He bewitched the instruments to play themselves as he helped Ginny onto the stage.

"Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take

Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark

Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart

Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you." The song ended signifying the end of the dance right as a boom hit the hall and the students under year 5 were sent to the dorms.


	8. Is it the end

CHAPTER 8: IS IT THE END.

Harry let go of Hermione as he grabbed his wand and whirled around to see roughly 100 death eaters the students were barely outnumbering them by roughly 5 or 6 people. Of course, the death eaters were fully trained and not to mention the Slytherin's who were death eaters in training. Stunners and killing curses and torture curses were sent everywhere. Harry knocked out 3 opponents with 3 seperate stunners as he told Riku not to use vulcano on any of them. A powerful blast from Dumbledore knocked out 5 at once. Harry sending Impedimenta towards a tall blonde death eater named Amycus was forced to block off a stunner sent towards Hermione who was fighting off Lestrange.

"Hermione find the nearest exit and leave." He said.

"No I'm staying to fight with you." She retorted.

"Hermione SAVE YOURSELF AND THE BABY AND GET THE HELL OUT. please." For some odd reason the fighting ceased as all the known death eaters had fallen with the exception of some who were watching the argument with interest. "I've lost too much in my life, I don't need to lose you too." Hermione nodded as the fighting hit again and Harry sent an inexplicably powerful stunned at Bellatrix who died on the spot there. A scream pierced the hall as Harry spun to see Ginny getting grabbed by Dean and Michael Corner. He ended up getting tied up with something else though as Ginny got punched in the gut forcing her to cough up some blood.

With no death eaters standing Dean and Michael stunned and Ron battling with Draco for no apparent reason. "Oi. Malfoy, Weasley cut it out your on the same side." Harry yelled as Draco complained that Ron started it. Voldemort walked in and Harry put a barrier around everyone to section off Himself and Voldemort so that the students and staff could watch and listen but not get a spell shot at them or interfere in any way. Harry's eyes fell on Hermione who had returned from where ever she went and trailed to Dumbledore who nodded curtly to Riku who was caring for Ginny who was still coughing some blood and finally to Voldemort. "Hello Tom. Fancy finally being able to kill someone other than your asshole followers. You ever tell them you were a half-blooded bastard."

"I see Dumbledore has taught you some things." He replied as he looked amused at the barrier Harry had made.

"Enough talk let us end your life Tom."

"Very well let us end my life... If you can handle the pressure of everyone watching you die."

"You seem to forget I've grown used to attention."

"Avada Kedavra." Harry's eyes lit up as he gave a momentary glance at Riku who grinned evily before jumping hastily out of the way.

"Expelliarmus"

Another killing curse sent another dodge from Harry.

"Impedimenta, Reducto, Stupefy, Reducto, Peski Pixi Pestronomi." He sent four spells at Voldemort all shot down with a flick of the wand. '_What the hell did i say that for'_ He thought before dodging another curse this time the torture curse and tried Levicorpus which worked which showed the entire remainders of Hogwarts 5th-7th years and staff, Voldemorts underwear. Riku and a few others pretended to vomit. Harry dodged a killing curse by jumping and sent Sectumsempra which was also dodged. Then Voldemort get this he tripped. Harry reacting on impulse yelled.

"VULCANO" The spell hit Voldemort in the eyes turning him to ashes instantly. Harry released the barrier to hear the applause he was getting before Hermione rushed to him they gave a kiss before Harry reached into his pocket withdrew a jewelry box and dropped to a knee.

"Hermione Granger... I love you, I need you and the baby in my life. Will you marry me?"

Hermione who had already been crying nodded as the tears flowed more and more. They kissed as Riku was the first to congratulate them before taking Ginny to the hospital wing.

A/N: Short chap i know... this is just to keep you guys entertained and brings up a suggestion from me GIVE ME REVIEWS.. E-mail me with any suggestions for the story... THIS IS NOT THE END


	9. So Much for happily ever after

Chapter 9: So Much for Happily ever after...

Ginny jumped for joy when she was finally released from the Hospital Wing a week before Christmas. She was never alone in there as most of the time Riku was right next to her or it was Harry and Hermione with him. Shocking news came when the Daily Prophet announced that 3 deaths had happened just outside Ottery St. Catchpole. It wasn't all that shocking until they had read that one of the witnesses saw a glimpse of red hair through the window. As Riku and Ginny sat outside in the snow among the final days of Christmas Break, Harry and Hermione were snogging in the middle of the hallway when they were interrupted by a sneer.

"Potter must you go snog your fiance everywhere." Draco Malfoy proclaimed his presence.

"Depends... how many days of Break are there 2 then yeah i must."

"Look with me being the only Slytherin still here for break because my jackass father and mother have had their heads torn off by your friends. It's safe to ask this without looking like a fool. Everybody knows your a real leader. But I would like to say this... Some other bastards going to come sooner or later and i want to be on your side when this war happens. So I guess what I'm saying is I apologize." He stuck out his hand and flashed the Draco smile. Harry thought to himself for a moment.

"Your right." He shook Malfoy's hand and continued to speak. "Now we just have to find a way for the others to believe you."

They pondered on this before Harry produced a bottle of veritaserum. When Riku and the rest got in Harry gave Draco the potion and was told the truth that Draco really did want to be friends. A few months later Harry and Hermione were sitting at the table in the common room. Hermione had a piece of Parchment and a quill in her hand with Harry sitting watching her write down a few names every once in a while as Harry shoved out the occasional idea.

"If it's a boy how about Lucas." He suggested. The name had been playing over in his head for a while.

**Really short chapter i know, but it's gearing up for future chaps... please email me with suggestions or include baby name ideals in your reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

Where we stayin'

DISCLAIMER: DON"T OWN JACK, not even the song.

Harry walked into Gryffindor Tower and sat down. He was returning from a press conference explaining the Voldemort fight and wether or not he was going to do anything about the recent murders around Ottery St. Catchpole. Harry never gave a straight answer to this question. He did however get around to thinking about the fact that he hadn't seen Ron around lately and each witness mentioned a glimpse of red hair was seen. Arthur was under fire at the Ministry over this. Hermione was sitting down next to him obviously thinking about the murders as she said,

"Harry I just thought of something. Ron hasn't been around for a long time, And a couple weeks before Voldemorts death I had seen him reading a dark arts book. It was obvious he was trying to be discreet about it as he had it hidden inside Snapes potions book and always had parchment by him taking down notes. Then I saw him in a class room with a frog forcing it to do all sorts of things. As if..."

"It was under the imperious curse" Harry finished.

"Well yeah. Harry I know you probably don't want to think of this but, I mean I know he's your best friend and all but what if it's him"

"Hermione I understand what you mean, Ron's changed I've noticed that. You must have as well ever since Riku and Ginny started dating he's hasn't said a word to either of them. He barely says anything to either of us and he has had this angry streak ever since he claims I stole you. And adding to that is the fact that all of these murders are around Ottery St. Catchpole."

"It's gotta be him. Who else could it be." Hermione concluded.

"I dunno, but onto another happier note, have you decided between the two names you were debating on." Harry said changing the subject.

"Yeah if its a girl, Amanda Lilianne Potter. And if it's a boy Derek Kingsley Potter" Hermione replied immediatly.

"Works for me, I mean hell, anythings better than what you had thought of naming it if it was male, I mean **King Snoopdog Lips. **That's brutal 'Mione, And if it were female Dee Dee Desire?"

It was a month later Hermione had a bundle of blankets in a carseat next to her on the Hogwarts Express.Anne Lili Potter was a mere week old. She was sleeping peacefully while Hermione and Harry discussed how they were going to accomplish the next year, they didn't have a house other than Grimmauld Place and Harry shot that down. Ginny spoke up interrupting their conversations.

"Harry Hermione, Dumbledore needs to speak to you."

Harry picked up his daughter and he and Hermione walked out hand in hand. They looked in on multiple compartments before finding Dumbledore in a compartment with the company of Minerva, Snape, and Flitwick. "Yes Albus?" They asked in unison.

"Well we have recently came to an agreement, while it may have to be temporary since you have no place to go other than the Weasley's whose hospitality we ask to no longer impose on. That you may for the next year or so stay at Hogwarts to take up the Defense Post and Hermione to continue under tutorship of Minverva."

"Thank you sir, but what about Remus?" Harry asked not exerting his happiness about not leaving Hogwarts.

"Remus has requested to be your assisstant." Minerva answered before Dumbledore had the chance to.

Thanking the staff they exited and went to their original compartment in which they found it enlarged a little to fit the accomodations of the now present Riku, Ginny, Erica, Andy, Draco, and Jamie were all sitting and Harry sat down with Amanda in his arms and Hermione sat down beside him now occupying the only seats remaining. Riku knowing that the the baby wouldn't wake picked up his guitar as he had experimented with this as soon as it was asleep the first time. Picked at the guitar.

_**She said "It's just a woman thing" and pulled out of the drive  
I said not to worry I'm an understanding guy  
I've heard that when you love someone you gotta let 'em go  
She hollered "When I find myself you'll be the first to know"  
Ooh no news**_

I learned to do the laundry, feed the cat, and clean the house  
I promised to be patient while she worked her problems out  
When she packed her bags, her destination wasn't clear  
But I sensed that her intentions were honest and sincere  
Ooh no news

She could telephone, tell a friend, tell a lie about where she's been  
Send a pigeon, send a fax, write it on a post-it pad  
Send a signal up in smoke, tap it out in Morse Code  
I'd prefer a bad excuse to no news

Her mama's been a little vague as to her whereabouts  
Her sister says "I'm certain your romance is headed south"  
I don't have a single doubt that she's still in love  
My level of anxiety is just a product of  
Ooh no news

She could telephone, tell a friend, tell a lie about where she's been  
Send a pigeon, send a fax, write it on a post-it pad  
Send a signal up in smoke, tap it out in Morse Code  
I'd prefer a bad excuse

She missed her bus, missed her plane, surely this can be explained  
Lost her car at the mall, got locked in a bathroom stall  
Joined the cult, joined the klan, on the road with Pearl Jam  
Buried with The Grateful Dead, came back as a Parrot Head  
Got derailed, got de-iced, offered as a sacrifice  
FBI, CIA, if they've seen her they ain't saying  
No news  
Still no news

He finished and the rest of the train ride went without incident.


	11. A concert

Harry and Hermione arose and clambered off the train, leaving their luggage they slowly walked to the entrance to Kings Cross, they climbed onto the Knight Bus and they went to the Burrow. When they arrived they were shocked to see Ginny and Riku already there.

"Before you ask, Jamie is upstairs and Andy and Erica are with Mom helping her do whatever the hell she needs around the house. Also, Me and Gin aren't staying long we are on our way to a muggle celebration which is where Andy and Erica are meeting us. We're playing there. We've also got it being broadcast over the wizarding wireless." Riku stated as he saw them enter. He walked over and grabbed Anne and began playing peekaboo with the young child.

"Sounds fun we invited? I want to escape the wizarding world for right now. With recent letters still killing me half to death. Have you guys decided your order of songs yet." Hermione said enthusiastically.

"Eh, We've been working on it, we have to play at least two songs for the person that got me the gig, and thats my dad. So we have to play Diary of Jane and Cold. I'm not sure how to work that into what we were going to do." He pointed to a slip of paper Ginny was handing her with a list of songs and nodded in response to her question.

"Well play Cold Acoustically here after Freak on a Leash which i guess Gin is going to help you with and play Diary of Jane after Bring Me to Life. But what's this here you have a song I've never heard you sing." Harry suggested as he was reading over Hermione's shoulder.

"That's what I suggested but he still said it wouldn't work." Ginny interrupted.

"It won't work because of this, The types of music are completely different, and I don't want to end the show with Diary of Jane. As for that song that you don't know, I just wrote it the other day. It's going to be the first single on our first album when we can get a record deal." Riku explained.

Jamie came down dressed in casual clothing. Her usual black jeans with the chains along with a black Nirvana tshirt. "You got everything figured out yet Rike?"

"Not without cutting a favorite song of mine I mea-" He was cut off.

"Listen to me Riku if you are thinking of cutting _that song_ I suggest you do. Mom hates it."

"Jamie, I'm not cutting Polly, besides it's my tribute to that band that you have on your shirt."

"I wasn't talking about Polly, I was talking about the other song. Thoughtless! you know how much mom hates you ruining your voice with that song." Jamie cried impatiently.

"Besides I gotta wait for Andy and Erica to get here before I do anything. And that song isn't even on the list. I have another song Mom doesn't like but that is because it reminds her of Dad, Speed. I'm singing that"

* * *

With that the conversation ceased to exist and Riku went about getting ready, meanwhile Harry and Hermione sat in solitude with Anne and talked about what they planned to do with things right now.

"I say that when we get the chance maybe tomorrow we go apologize to my parents." Hermione stated. "Mom sent me a couple letters while we were at school and said Dad really regretted saying what he did."

"Alright, we need to go get ready if we are going to Riku's thing, is Molly watching Anne?"

"Yeah Harry she is."

* * *

They left along with the gang and drove in a bus (a regular muggle one) to the park where the concert was being held. Riku and Andy put the finishing touches on what needed it. Riku had previously made a spell that taught people how to play an instrument as well as the band members. He taught Ginny how to play the guitar and Jamie the piano which was a second ability of Erica. He also discovered a spell somewhere that enhanced vocal talent he did this for the two of them as well. Riku got down and started doing preshow routines included push-ups and tounge-twisters. The tounge-twisters helped with diction and other vocal things. While the push-ups, Riku stated, were just to keep in shape. They arrived as Andy Erica and Riku let out a long list of nice swear words that they planned on "not" using during the show.

There was a mere 5 minutes until Riku went on stage. The entire band was a nervous wreck. The band except Riku went onto platforms that rose, Riku went onto his own platform. As soon as the band got the okay from Riku through a headset they told an announcer to go ahead and introduce them. "And here is an up and coming band no one has ever heard of, They are a nice mix between country, alternative rock, and hard rock. Let's hear it for the Ministry of Darkness." A subtle applause followed as they started a really medium hard rock beat right at the beginning quite unlike the one at the Hogwarts Ball, Riku got his que and a spotlight shone on him as soon as he started singing relatively fast.

Listen up  
turn it up and rock it out  
party on  
i wanna hear you scream and shout!

this is real, as real as it gets  
i came to get down to get some fucking respect!

taking it back to a hardcore level  
better be ready put your pedal to the metal  
taking it back to a hardcore level  
better be ready put your pedal to the metal

go!

whooohooohohooo – i'm never giving in!  
whooohooohohooo - i'll never give up!  
whooohooohohooo – i'm never giving in!  
i just wanna be, wanna be loved!

whooohooohohooo – i'm never giving in!  
whooohooohohooo - i'll never give up!  
whooohooohohooo – i'm never giving in!  
i just wanna be, wanna be loved!

i want domination!!!!  
i want your submission!!!  
i see you're not resistin!!!  
to this temptation!!!!  
i've got one confesion!!!  
a love deprivation!!!!  
i've got a jet black heart  
that's all fucked up and it's fallin apart!!!!

whooohooohohooo – i'm never giving in!  
whooohooohohooo - i'll never give up!  
whooohooohohooo – i'm never giving in!  
i just wanna be, wanna be loved!

whooohooohohooo – i'm never giving in!  
whooohooohohooo - i'll never give up!  
whooohooohohooo – i'm never giving in!  
i just wanna be, wanna be loved!

i've got another confession!!!!  
i fell to temptation!!!  
and there is no question!!!!  
there was some connection!!!  
i've got to follow my heart no matter how far!!!!  
i've gotta roll the dice never look back and never think twice!!!

whooohooohohooo – i'm never giving in!  
whooohooohohooo - i'll never give up!  
whooohooohohooo – i'm never giving in!  
i just wanna be, wanna be loved!

whooohooohohooo – i'm never giving in!  
whooohooohohooo - i'll never give up!  
whooohooohohooo – i'm never giving in!  
i just wanna be, wanna be loved!

take the past burn it up and let it go!!!!  
carry on i'm stronger than you'll ever know!!!  
thats the deal you get no respect!!!!  
your gonna get yours you better watch your fuckin neck!!!!!

take the past burn it up and let it go!!!!  
carry on i'm stronger than you'll ever know!!!  
thats the deal you get no respect!!!!  
your gonna get yours you better watch your fuckin neck!!!!!

whooohooohohooo – i'm never giving in!  
whooohooohohooo - i'll never give up!  
whooohooohohooo – i'm never giving in!  
i just wanna be, wanna be loved!

They took a bow as Riku grabbed a guitar this time an electric guitar something uncommon for him as he preferred his acoustic guitar. "HELLO LONDON!!! I hope you guys are ready to go out there and have a helluva lot of fun because we have tons of shit to shove at you, we got hard stuff and some nice calm slow stuff. If you can't tell this song here is one of the definitions of our hard stuff this song is called Throw Yourself Away." They played like that for a while, until the spotlights dimmed on the stage and Andy brought out two stools and some acoustic guitars. "Thanks bro, earlier today I got the honor of meeting a major mentor of mine he is really going strong since the death of his bands lead singer who is a fallen hero to me. I know you here have heard of him. This song is my tribute to the band known as Nirvana. This song is well worth me singing, I know I can't do Kurt justic here, Nobody can. This is basically me butchering a great song, um I really hope you guys even if it is just a tiny inch, like this song. Don't be afraid after it to show me how you feel about this version of it." With that Riku began Polly and finished it. If there was a sitting person out there, you couldn't see them. The ovation Riku got for the song was deafening. Riku shook his head and muttered into his headset.

"I don't deserve that. But moving along, I'd like to go ahead and introduce you to the band. Um. Ladies first I suppose, So without further delay I give you a couple of women who have agreed to be in the band until their school starts in September. Um they are two of the most brilliant females in music. This first one is my girlfriend. She does background vocals on 99 of our songs, she does guitars I give you Ginny Weasley. This next one is my sister and the reason I know Gin. She is our major Piano player, she also will do background vocals Jamie Showron. After her is a girl who has been here since the beginning... I won't forget that day, January 12th 1992 Me and my brother Andy who I will introduce you to here next um were sitting in our garage rocking out this young lady walks up to us and says, "You guys need a bass." We nodded furiously and that was that. She is still on bass occasionally piano and background vocalist I give you the brilliant Erica Davis. Which brings us to the drums. He is my best friend and my brother. He has been here since the start of the Ministry, He has been here through thick and thin He does percussion, strings and occasionally he's here with me as you'll find out here soon he assists with vocals." They took their bows. "And Gin, these next couple of songs are your time to shine. Um. Well let's just say there is a reason, why there are two stools here, I can't fill them both. No No No you don't need your guitar, You just need to sit. By the mic. And you get the honor of singing with me. This first song is unplugged much like Polly, and don't try this at home these are highly trained professionals. And this song is called JAMIE NO PIANO SOLO. This song is called Freak On A Leash."

Music started nothing electrical could be heard as Riku started to sing. [1

Something takes a part of me.

Something lost and never seen.

Everytime I start to believe,

Something's raped and taken from me... from me.

Life's got to always be messing with me. (You wanna see the light)

Can't they chill and let me be free? (So do I)

Can't I take away all this pain. (You wanna see the light)

I try to every night, all in vain... in vain.

Sometimes I cannot take this place.

Sometimes it's my life I can't taste.

Sometimes I cannot feel my face.

You'll never see me fall from grace

Something takes a part of me.

You and I were meant to be.

A cheap fuck for me to lay

Feeling like a freak on a leash. (You wanna see the light)

Feeling like I have no release. (So do I)

How many times have I felt diseased? (You wanna see the light)

Nothing in my life is free... is free

Chorus

(Boom na da mmm dum na ema

Da boom na da mmm dum na ema) [2

Chorus

Part of me...

Oh...

"Thank you" They started a harder tune. Roles reversed Ginny started to sing.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) Before I come undone  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) Before I come undone  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

(All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me)

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

(Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul)  
Don't let me die in here  
(There must be something more)  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) Before I come undone  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Ginny bowed and Riku sat there ready to perform a song a whole 2 people other than himself had heard. "This is one of our final songs of the evening we have this and our signature closer See you at the show. This song's called would've"

(I take credit for this song)

She was sitting there in front of him

Next thing he knew she was gone

Their worlds crashed around them

From that point on they lost their bond

When he awoke the next morning

He wished it all was a dream

He stood and stared at surroundings

Next thing he did was come back to reality

(Chorus)

He sat there and thought what would've been

And at that moment he realized how much she meant

He stood there wondering what would've happened

He never would've guessed how much he could miss her

But now he knew that it was more than he had dreamt

He Sat there and cried when he came to face the facts

Cause the truth is she wasn't coming back

He swore to friends he wouldn't give up

And now he sits like a lost pup

He Cried cause he knew he fucked up

And he cried cause he was all screwed up

He realized that now he was stuck

And He wanted this never forgiving life to end

(Chorus)

He sat there and thought what would've been

He slowly came to terms to not give in

It took 5 and a half days for him

To ever get his mind off of it

Many things he tried had failed

But he knew his heart was going to win

Finally he figured what to do

He was going to try to start anew

He kept his promise and didn't give in

But he swore to himself to be rid of the heartache

Since then he thought of what would've been

And he liked every bit of it

He decided that she was the one

That he never wanted to let go of

They then finished with See You at the Show and left the stage.

CLOSING AUTHOR NOTE!!!

Firstly, thank you reviewers. Secondly i would like to mention the bracket number bracket thing

[1 The italics are chorus and the parenthetics are ginny, its the opposite for bring me to life in which the parenthetics are riku.

[2 Here Ginny serenades the crowd while riku says go every 4 beats

and finally, i finished deathly hallows, was a great book.


	12. END

Alright, before i post my next story which is basically a prequel to this, gives more background on the transfers. Wanted to know if any of you will read it. Riku is the main character. But i think if not many will read it i'll go ahead and just start on the sequel. Just leave me a review of the overall story and then a yes or no for the prequel.


End file.
